Introduction of Alliance
What is Alliance? Alliance is a group composed of several managers. You can contribute to your alliance and it will give a profitable return as rewards. An Alliance has 1 President, at most 2 Vice Presidents and several members. Alliance has its own level, and the max level is 10. The higher level the alliance, the better the benefits members can earn. What is the rule of Alliance? 1. Dismissal: President can dismiss Vice President and 5 members every day; Vice President can dismiss 2 members every day. 2. Management: President and Vice Presidents are responsible for the daily operation of the alliance, including Application, upgrade Training Grounds, reduce Market Refresh time, refresh Alliance Tasks, purchase Ads and change Logo. 3. Appointment: President can appoint at most 2 Vice Presidents to help him to manage the Alliance. 4. Cancellation: Alliance can be cancelled by the president when all other members have left. What can you do in Alliance? 'Training Ground' All members can use Euros to level up their players in Alliance Training Ground. There are two kinds of training: Solo and Group, and they have many differences. 1. Group training will start when there are enough players to meet the requirement. Solo training will start immediately after you have confirmed. 2. During the waiting process of a group training, you can stop the training and get a full refund. After the group training has started, you cannot stop it anymore. During a solo training process, you can stop it at any time and system will give EXP and refund to you according to the left time to finish the training. 3. The president and vice presidents can spend Alliance Fund to upgrade Group Training Ground. 4. You can only train 1 player in Solo Training Ground or Group Training Ground at a time. 5. The system will show a red dot to notify you if there are only 1 player less to start a group training. You can choose to close the notification. 'Market' Members can sign the players by Euros in Alliance Market, the higher level the Alliance, the better player the members can sign. The highest rate you can sign from Alliance Market is A+. 'Sign In' A new Sign-In feature allows you to use Euros or GEMs to sign in and get Sign In Rewards every day. Moreover, the more alliance members signed in a single day, the more rewards all members can earn. At the same time, you can also get Sign Coins which can be used to redeem the items in Alliance Shop. 'Explore' 1. Alliance Explore has 3 modes. Earn Euros in Friendly Match, Win matches in Master League and Earn Peak Coins in Ultimate League. These 3 modes will be opened in the sequence of Friendly Match, Master League and Ultimate League. 2. Opening Time: Monday 0:00~Friday 23:59 3. After the explore, the top 3 alliances in the ranking list will get trophy bonus effect. 4. During the Peak Coin Scramble, only the peak coins sent by the system will be counted. For the details of Ranking Reward, you can check in the game. 'Welfare' 1. Only the president and vice presidents of an alliance can spend Alliance Fund to distribute Alliance Welfare Gift. The funds needed will be increased according to the times of distribution within a week. 2. After the distribution, all alliance members can claim the Alliance Welfare Gift by mail. Be noticed that you can only claim at most 3 times of Alliance Welfare Gifts a week. 3. The higher the alliance level, the more Alliance Welfare Gift members can obtain. 'Tasks' Members can complete the daily tasks in Alliance-Tasks to get a certain number of Alliance EXP. Alliance EXP can increase the level of the Alliance. 'Shop' Members can use their Sign Coins which obtainable from Sign In and Explore to redeem the items in Alliance Shop. The higher level the alliance, the more precious items the members can redeem from Alliance shop. 'AD' The President and Vice President can purchase ADs by Alliance Fund to increase the Fame of member.